rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Doris Pearl (LORE)
* Name: Doris Elaine Pearl * Codename: * Archetype: Godlike Talent * Former Occupation: Housewife * Cover Occupation: Reporter for The Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. = Talent Description = = Dossier = Link to Doris's Dossier = Character Description = = Character Background = = Motivations = Loyalties: * Getting Home (Husband Rescued) ** Gain: Learning information related to the whereabouts of how to get home/getting home. ** Lose: Discouraging information about getting home. ** Catastrophic: Stuck in alternate reality. * Alma Mater (University of California, Berkeley) 1 ** Gain: Meets a fellow graduate. Alma Mater achieves a milestone. ** Lose: Alma Mater loses to rival school somehow (Stanford) ** Catastrophic: Alma Mater blows up. Passions: * Scientific Advancement 1 ** Gain: Talk shop with a prominent scientist ** Lose: Being tricked by a hoax ** Catastrophic: Witnesses science being used to hurt a lot of people (Detonation of the Atomic Bomb) * Women's Rights 1 ** Gain: Helping the empowerment of a woman ** Lose: Being arrested for being a civil rights activist ** Catastrophic: Through the PC's actions, things get worse for women in general or a woman in particular. = Stats and Skills = Body 1d * Athletics: 1d (2/0/0) * Brawling: 1d (2/0/0) * Endurance: 1d (2/0/0) Coordination 3d * Dodge: 1d (4/0/0) * Pilot: ** Car 1d (4/0/0) ** Water Craft 1d (4/0/0) * Ranged Weapon: Pistol 1d (4/0/0) * Stealth: 2d (5/0/0) * Pistol: 1d (4/0/0) Sense 3d * Empathy: 1d (4/0/0) * Talent Identification: 1d (4/0/0) Mind 4d * Hypermind 1wd (4/0/1) Flaw: Focus (Glasses) * Knowledge: ** Gadgeteering: 1d (5/0/1) *** Hyperknowledge: Gadgeteering 4d (9/0/1) ** Thule Society: 1d (5/0/1) ** Potent Potables: 1d (5/0/1) ** Occult: 1d (5/0/1) ** Alternate Realities 1d (5/0/1) * Hyperknowledge: Robotics 1d (5/0/1) * Research: 1d (5/0/1) * Scientific Languages (Latin, Greek): 2d (6/0/1) * Spanish: 1d (5/0/1) * German: 1d (5/0/1) * Telephony: 1d (5/0/1) * Radio Operation: 1d (5/0/1) * Navigation: 1d (5/0/1) * Military Engineering: 1d (5/0/1) * Explosives: 1d (5/0/1) * Electronics: 1d (5/0/1) Charm 2d * Persuasion: 1d (3/0/0) Command 2d * Stability: 1d (3/0/0) * Intimidation: 1d (3/0/0) Other (May be combined with other skills) * Photojournalism: 1d * OSS Protocol: 1d * Pacific Island Geography: 1d = Will = Base Will 5 (increased because saved Husband) *+1 = XP = 26 points since 9/05/10 = Miracles = Hypno-Ray! 0/0/2? Water Compression Canister 0/2/0 * Quality: Dud * Can hold 100lbs of water * Man portable It's Science, Stupid 0/2/0 This represents the ability to simplify complex ideas into language anyone can understand. * Quality: Dud * Cost per die: 1/2/4 Stolen TASER 6/0/0 This is a Goldberg Science TASER (Thomas A. Swift Electric Raygun) that she is somehow able to use. This power is Electrocuting, and it will damage every location through the closest route to the ground (for example, a Left Arm hit will also hit the Torso and Left Leg). It can Daze the target (for a penalty and number of rounds equal to the Width of the attack roll), and only does Stun damage. If the target is not grounded or is wearing electrical insulation, then the target does not take damage (Non-physical). It can damage electronics temporarily on non-organic targets (use Daze rules for short duration damage, Stun damage rules for longer duration damage). This power has the Depleted Flaw, which gives it 6 shots and 5 reloads. It must be recharged by attaching it to an electrical outlet. This power is also bound to a Focus which is Accessible, so it can be disarmed from the character (a called shot of either 3 or 5, depending on the dominant hand of the user). It has a bank of starting willpower equal to 6 points, for the purposes of engaging in a Contest of Wills. If the device is out of willpower, then the Talent must donate some of her own willpower to the device to use it. Being a focus, this device has a number of wound boxes equal to its dice pool (currently 6). * Quality: Attacks * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Range Capacity * Extras (Attacks): Electrocuting +1, Daze +1, Non-Physical (Target not affected if not touching the ground or wearing heavy electrical insulation) +2 * Flaws (Attacks): Limited Damage (Stun) -1, Focus -1, If/Then (only works in the hands of a Goldberg/Super Scientist) -1, Accessible -1, Depleted -1 MacGuyver 5/2/0 This is a limited form of Gadget Assembly that allows the Talent to create a one-shot device that duplicates another Talent miracle, akin to the ability of the television character MacGuyver. As long as there are no penalties, this ability will always succeed thanks to the investment of 2 hard dice in the power. It cannot create a device that damages people (although it can certainly destroy objects) or defends directly against attacks as gobble dice (although she can create makeshift barricades or shields to block attacks with emulated Hyperblock dice). She must be able to touch the needed materials to use this power. She cannot instruct others to do it on her behalf, nor can she use this power at range. It is Slow, meaning that in a combat situation she would only be able to use it every other round. Unlike most Goldberg Science miracles, this miracle is only a Willpower Bid, and she does not have to invest Willpower into the device. However, the device only lasts a duration in minutes equal to the Width of the activation roll. Like all Miracle-created objects, the devices can be shut off by a Talent, who simply spends a point of Willpower. It is assumed that she invests all of her dice into the Variable Effect power when she creates the makeshift device (currently 5d/2hd), but she can split the dice for multiple makeshift devices, if so desired (using the standard rules for multiple actions). * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Mass Capacity * Extras (Attacks): Duration +2, Variable Effect +4 * Flaws (Attacks): If/Then (Must be a Super Science device) -1, Willpower Bid -1, Touch Only -2, Slow -2, Focus (object being created) -1 Gadget Assembly 10/0/0 This is her main Gadget Assembly power. With enough time, she can emulate any Miracle without an Attacks or Defends quality. She invests dice from her Gadget Assembly miracle and 1 Willpower per Regular Die, 2 Willpower per Hard Die, and 4 Willpower per Wiggle Die (currently, she does not have Hard and Wiggle Dice). Invested Dice and Willpower are stored in the device and cannot be used again until the device is destroyed or disassembled. If the device is destroyed, she loses all Willpower attached to the device (but regains the stored miracle dice normally). Willpower gained by the use of the miracle that the device is emulating is stored in the device itself (instead of going into the Talent's normal Willpower pool). Treat the device's dice pool as a Base Will stat, with Willpower recharging at a rate of 1 Willpower per day up to Base Will. This miracle is limited by her Knowledge: Gadgeteering skill. This means that the miracle uses the lesser of the two dice pools when rolling for activation. The device has a number of wound boxes equal to the number of dice invested in the miracle. The default time of construction is the Willpower cost of the emulated power in days. The width of the activation roll reduces the time needed by (Width) days. The difficulty of the activation roll is equal to the total Willpower Cost of the device divided by 10 (round down, as usual). A difficulty of 0 means that any matching set will result in a completed device. If she pays an amount of XP equal to the total point cost of the emulated miracle, she gains the device as a new miracle and all of the invested dice and Willpower are returned to her. Willpower Investment is replaced with the Willpower Bid flaw, if applicable. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: N/A * Extras (Attacks): Endless +3, Variable Effect +4 * Flaws (Attacks): Delayed Effect -1, If/Then (Requires a Workshop and Time) -1, If/Then (Must be a Super Science device) -1, Willpower Investment -1, Attached (linked to Knowledge: Gadgets) -2, Focus (object being created) -1, Obvious -1 Gadget Disassembly 5/0/0 This miracle allows her to safely disassemble any Super Science devices and gain the Willpower invested within them to her normal Willpower pool. This includes any device that she creates herself. This requires a number of days equal to the dice pool of the device (reduced by (Width) days). This does not require constant 24/7 work on her part, only a daily modest effort (no more than 1 hour) for the duration. No matter how much time she invests in taking apart the device, it will only grant Willpower at the end of the Delayed Effect. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Self * Extras (Attacks): Endless +3 * Flaws (Attacks): Delayed Effect -1, If/Then (Requires a Workshop and Time) -1, Touch Only -2 Communications Array 0/2/0 This miracle is one of Doris's inventions. She has a device which acts as a communications relay between several handheld radio devices, effectively allowing each person with a handheld radio device to communicate with each other by voice. Each voice message can only last for up to 2 minutes, but unlimited voice messages can be sent between the users. It is Fragile, meaning that if a user takes damage or is seriously distracted, the power cannot be used. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 2/4/8 * Capacity: Range (20 yards base, x10 for Booster) * Extras (Useful): Duration +2, Booster +1 * Flaws (Useful): Willpower Bid -1, Focus -1, Fragile -1 Sidekick: Gizmo the WatchDog 3/0/0 This miracle represents her Robot Dog companion. The dog can talk, and it is smart enough to tell friend from foe (based on a list given by the Talent). It can assist the Talent and her friends in any Goldberg Science/Super Science rolls (Augment), up to a Range limited by its Range Capacity. The Depleted flaw (3 uses, with 2 recharges) refers to any use of the Sidekick dice to augment Super Science rolls. The dog must be "tuned" and powered in maintenance sessions to recharge its abilities. The Uncontrollable flaw refers to the fact that the dog's actions are ultimately controlled by the GM, although it will faithfully follow orders to the best of its ability. The dog CAN be deactivated and reactivated by the Talent (Endless duration). * Quality: Defends Useful * Cost per die: 4/8/16 * Defends Capacity: Self * Useful Capacity: Range Capacity * Extras (Defends/Useful): Endless +3, Friends Only (It's a dog) +2, Augment +4 * Flaws (Defends/Useful): Focus (Robot dog) -1, Adaptation (uses Dog wound boxes) -2, Bulky (It's a dog) -1, If/Then (Augment only works on Super Science devices) -1, If/Then (does not heal naturally, must be repaired in a shop) -1, Depleted -1, Uncontrollable -2 He also has a built-in universal translator device. He can listen and translate various languages (currently his library consists only of modern and ancient human languages, although this can be modified at a later date) in a language his friends can understand. * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Useful Capacity: Range Capacity * Extras (Useful): Endless +3, Friends Only (It's a dog) +2 * Flaws (Useful): Focus (Robot dog) -1, Adaptation (uses Dog wound boxes) -2, Bulky (It's a dog) -1, If/Then (does not heal naturally, must be repaired in a shop) -1, Depleted -1 = Inventions = Current Inventions Sneak Suit 4/0/0 *Speed suit fit Open for invention 6/0/0 Past Inventions #Gizmo (Totally Awesome) #Jump Boots (Total Fail) #Samurai Armor (Quasi-fail) #Water Compression Canister (Made permanent) #Communications Array (Made permanent) #Hypno-Ray! (Made permanent) Future Inventions #Jet Pack (Better than Dan's) #Binocular Glasses Modifier (increase perception) #Grappling Hook (Self explanatory) #Sound Suppressor (Mutes sounds, disrupts them too) #Sleep device (works like a tranquilizer gun) #GPS like device for Gizmo #Steel Tape (Tape with the strength of steel) #Utility Belt (All manner of small gadgets to be listed later, also like a fanny pack) #Duplicator ("box with a dial on it" Can duplicate whatever can fit inside) #Gravity Boots (can walk on walls and such) #Disguise Mask (can shape to someone's face and make them look completely different, wig included) #Voice Mod (Can make you sound different, also imitates voices, link with Gizmo?) #Every Suit (Can change your outfit by projecting an image of another one, hard for me to explain) #Skeleton Key (Can open any lock, anywhere! Provided it works) #Good armor for the group that doesn't impede movement. = Future Character Improvements = Improve Skills #Perception #Stability #Body #Coordination #Persuasion #Intimidation Acquirable Skills #Scrutiny #